Sailor Senshis? No way!
by Lyra14260
Summary: Sequel to Michiru a lesbian no way. 5 years later, Ruka and Michi have a happy family life, how will they cope with the destiny that catch up with them? Will Haruka let Michiru fight? Will they accept to take away the pure hearts? Will they fight?
1. Happy family life

_**AN: **This story is situated 5 years after Michiru and Haruka left Mugen Gakuen in « Michiru, a lesbian, no way! » (I couldn't give up this story, sorry). I hope you'll enjoy this sequel, but I don't know if it will be readable without having read it. I hope it will do. _

_**Chapter 1: Happy family life**_

Michiru was trying to focus on the composition of a new melody, but the laughter that filled the living room didn't really helped. Setsuna was working on her new concert dress and seemed to have a hard too. The reason was that a careless racer was tickling a 4 year old little girl who stiffened herself with laughter. The two didn't seem to notice they were disturbing the two women.

« Will they ever stop? » asked Michiru.

« I don't know… At least they seem to have fun. » said Setsuna.

Michiru took a look at her watch.

« It's ok, they're gonna stop. Their favourite show's about to start. »

« Great they will be quiet for a while. I hurt myself already eleven times with this needle! »

« You shouldn't work with those two around. »

« It can't wait, your concert is next week. »

« I know but still… »

« You have to look great, it's a very important concert. You're gonna play for the orphanage where you two found Hotaru. »

« Yes, I know. And it really counts for me. I still can't believe they let us adopt her so easily… I mean… We were barely eighteen, and she was a little baby, and I don't mention we're lesbians. »

« You're just lucky. And don't forget you and Haruka are famous. By the time you adopted Hotaru, your faces were on every single tabloid. »

« That's right. But I don't if I ever talked to you about that but… I have a strange feeling regarding Hotaru. »

« Hmm… You're not talking about mother instinct. »

« No… »

« Maybe I know what you mean. Something's coming from her… A kind of powerful wave… But the same goes for you and Haruka. »

« It's exactly what I meant… And I noticed something coming from you too. I felt it the very day I met you… But back then I was too confused to care about visions, intuition and impressions… And I was young. »

« You are still young. By the way… Any other vision since the last time? »

« Many others… I always had visions, but never they were so clear and… frequent. I keep having them day and night. Before it was once in a while. Months could pass without having any. Now there is barely a day when I don't have them. »

« You talked to Haruka? »

« Yes, she thinks I'm stressed. She doesn't really believes in visions. »

« But she believes in you. »

« Did I hear my name? » asked Haruka, approaching the two women, a giggling Hotaru on her shoulders.

« Yes, we were commenting how loud you two were. » said Michiru.

« I thought you were commenting on how seductive I was… » said Haruka with a fake disappointed tone.

« Your show's about to begin. » said Setsuna.

« You're right Sets… Come on Hotaru, Haruka-papa will turn on TV! »

« Could you please go watch your stupid show in the kitchen or anywhere else? » asked Michiru.

« Sailor V is not a stupid show Michiru-mama! » said Hotaru.

« You should come and watch it once. » said Haruka.

« I have work. And if I remember well, you were supposed to work on my car. I don't want to have an accident tomorrow morning. »

« Oh… Michiru-mama's right, Hotaru. I'll have to leave you watch Sailor V alone. You'll tell me what happened. We surely don't want your mum to kill herself in car crash. »

Haruka took Hotaru off her shoulders and let her run to the kitchen. Haruka passed her arms around Michiru's neck by behind, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

« I hope I'll get a reward for that… » she murmured.

« We'll see that later… » she answered, sending Haruka a playful smile.

« Can I at least have an encouraging kiss? »

« Of course love. »

Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's cheek and gave her a long and tender kiss. Then Haruka left to work on Michiru's car.

« Michiru? Did I talk to you about Christmas already? » asked Setsuna after a quiet while.

« No… »

« I wanted to ask you if you could help me a bit to plan it. That will be our first joined Christmas, I thought we could work hand in hand to organize it. »

« Of course… It's in five days, we'll be very busy. »

« I usually organize things earlier but my work take me too much time. Since you go on stage with the dress I make you, I have more and more clients. »

« It's because your dresses are great. »

« It's because everyone wants to look like you. »

« How many people do you want to invite? »

« Not many. I thought you wanted to have a few friends… »

« As spent last Christmas at Elsa and Minako's place we wanted to invite them. My parents won't come since there is they hold their Christmas party and as you know Haruka's parents are dead. »

« You never told me what you did of your past Christmas, I mean, since you know Haruka. As I know her, you two must have gone to funny places like Caribbean or Hawaii… »

« Well… The first Christmas was in my family. I was… seriously wounded. We were dating for no more than a day if I remember well. Five years ago. I remember Haruka offered me earrings, I still wear them by the way. I was feeling so guilty that I took the car and went in town to find her something. I had a broken wrist, broken ribs and I was wearing a night shirt, gardening boots, and an old coat from my mother. I didn't have my driving license by then. And I found your shop open. »

« I remember that. It was funny to see you like that. You looked panicked and for a second I wondered if you went from the hospital. »

« What was funny for me was that I had saw you in a vision the night before, and that you were open on a Christmas morning, and also that you had exactly what I needed. »

« The jacket… I had the feeling I had to make it, as I had the feeling that I had to open my store. »

« But how did you get the earrings? You're not into jewels. »

« No… But when I passed the command, I thought it would be good to sell some jewels that the clients would buy to go with a dress or any piece of clothing. I wanted to sell accessories. You can't imagine in what state Haruka was that morning. She was in such a hurry! And where were you the following Christmas? I remember you were renting one of my flats. But you've been absent for a while on that period. »

« We've were on the seashore. Haruka had decided to bring me to her family house. We spent Christmas in this very big mansion near the sea. I remember I could hear the waves, the sea was agitated and the wind howling strongly. I think it's a pleasant place, but I'd rather go there on summer. It's cold on winter. But still… It's decorated with taste and I truly like the house and the surroundings. »

« Great… So you were all alone? »

« Yes, but I enjoyed that Christmas more than any other before. »

« The next one is when you met Hotaru? »

« Yes. Did I ever told you the story? »

« Not really. »

« Haruka and I had been touring for our CD for a year. We were tired so we just wanted to take a break at first. But one morning Haruka pointed at an announcement in the newspapers. An orphanage was searching for volunteers to help organize Christmas. They searched for people like Clowns, comedians, story tellers that would have an evening to give to the children. Of course we volunteered. The directress of the orphanage almost had an heart-attack when she saw us in her office… »

« I can imagine… »

« She was holding Hotaru in her arms, she was barely six months old. We immediately noticed how cute she was. For the first time in my life, I felt I wanted a baby. And that feeling increased during the eve we spend there. We played music, we did her best to make the children smile and I was so glad… At the end of the evening I suggested Haruka we could adopt. At first she was sceptic. But I asked her if she would have the courage to resist a baby like the one the directress was holding. She finally agreed. We thought we'd have to fight hard to obtain what we wanted… But all happened quickly. We went to the orphanage, we talked to the directress and she quickly proposed us to adopt Hotaru. »

« Weird… »

« Yes, it's what I thought, and still thinks. I think she wanted to get rid of her. I remember she was in a hurry to sign papers and all… Well I don't really care, Hotaru was a really nice baby and a great daughter. »

« I know… But you must admit she does things that are not always… Normal. »

« My visions aren't normal either. I don't care. »

« I'm glad you chose as her godmother. But Hotaru's a weird child… She's too intelligent for a four-year old. And sometimes she tells weird things… I have the impression someone else's talking. »

« Me too. But we try to ignore it. We just want to be a happy family. »

« And we are. I've been so happy since you three moved in with me last year. And now we're having our first Christmas together! »

« I'm looking forward to it. It's incredible how our friendship developed so quickly. »

« Yes… I've never been so near anyone. »

« Before I met the only person I was really close to was Haruka. We don't have the same relation at all, but something seem to link me to you too. »

« That's what I feel. »

« Michiru-mama! Sailor V is finished! Can I have a cookie? » asked Hotaru as she rushed in the living room.

« Hotaru… Sorry dear I forgot to make some… »

« Can we make some together? With Setsuna too! »

« Why not… » said Michiru, smiling.

The arrival of Hotaru had changed her life. She and Haruka had mainly cared about themselves and their careers. They had been happy just like that, but they no idea of how the fact of having a child would make them even happier.

« Cookies! Cookies! » cheered Hotaru.

« Shhh! Haruka-papa will hear you. »

« You're right! If she hears me she's gonna eat all the cookies! » said Hotaru, suddenly worried.

« We'll bake cookies together when they will be cold you'll get her some. »

« Ok! »

They all went to the kitchen.

« Michiru-mama? »

« Yes? »

« I have something to ask you. »

« Come on dear… »

Michiru was raised her head for the cookie's paste. Her daughter was looking really excited.

« I want to invite a friend home. »

« Huh? Who? »

Michiru was startled. Her daughter had been going to school since September and she had never talked about a friend before. They had hesitated to send her to school at first, because she was so special. But it had been alright. She had not made much friends though.

« She's called Tsukino Chibiusa. »

« Tsukino Chibiusa… Do I know her? »

« She is the pink-haired girl that always arrives late because of her big sister. We saw them yesterday morning, and Haruka-papa flirted with the sister on Monday. She's the blonde with the odangoes. »

« Haruka-papa flirted, you said? »

Hotaru placed a hand on her mouth.

« She's gonna the couch tonight. »

« So… Can Chibiusa come over Wednesday afternoon? »

« Wednesday? Who will be home? »

« Haruka will at the tracks, and I will be at the shop. » said Setsuna.

« So it leaves only me. I so badly wanted to take a swim… »

Twenty minutes later, a blonde with dirty hands entered the kitchen;

« Smells like cookie… » she said.

« Wash your hands first. » said Setsuna.

« Haruka… Our daughter said something interesting… »

« What? »

Hotaru passed her finger as though she was cutting her throat and let her tongue through her lips in Michiru's back. Haruka knew it was bad news.

« You're sleeping on the couch tonight. »

« Hey! What's that for? »

« You flirt with our daughter's little friend's sister. »

« Which one? »

« Because they are several? » asked Setsuna.

She put a hand on her mouth, she shouldn't have said that.

« No I correct… You're sleeping on the couch for the coming month! »

« Michi… »

« No Michi! What if I began to flirt around whenever I drive Hotaru to school? »

« Well… I'll have to kill them all. »

« So? »

« So… I'll try to do this without Hotaru knowing? »

« So??? »

« It was joke Michi, come on… You know me. I just like being flirtatious, but I would never cheat on you, you know that. »

« I know. But you're still sleeping on the couch. And this girl will learn to not flirt with my girlfriend. »

« I'm sure she thinks I'm a man. And you know… If I do that, it's mainly because you're so pretty when you get jealous. »

Michiru couldn't help but smile a bit. Finally Haruka might not sleep on the couch that night.

« If you want your cookies you'd better phone Elsa and Minako. We'd like to invite them for Christmas. We were at their place last year, so it is just normal. » said Michiru, changing subject.

« Ok. »

Haruka finished washing her hands and went to the phone. Their friends had moved in together at the start of university. Haruka would never thank them enough. If it wasn't for them, Michiru and her might have never been together, and never been together again after their awful break, five years ago… And Michiru would probably be dead. Haruka had learned to like Minako. She had always thought of her as exasperating and annoying when they were younger and Minako was trying to seduce her. But the girl had grown up and Elsa and her were happy.

« They're already taken. » said Haruka when she came back in the kitchen a minute later.

« We should have planned it earlier. » said Michiru.

« We were just to busy to think about Christmas. » said Setsuna.

« It means it will be a Christmas between us. That's cool. We haven't celebrated Christmas together once. » said Haruka.

« You have a nice family Christmas as you like them. » said Michiru.

« Yes. I prefer when there's not much people. It's more intimate. Christmas party in your family make me sick, Michiru. »

« I must admit I'd rather be with you three. » said Michiru.

« Those cookies were good Michiru-mama. »

They all returned to see that Hotaru had eaten all the cookies.


	2. Meeting with the blonde of the moon

_**Chapter 2: Meeting with the blonde of the moon**_

The next, Michiru found herself babysitting two little girls. Usagi had been the one to bring Chibiusa. At first, Michiru got a striking feeling at seeing both of them. Something familiar but confusing. A warmth, and a wave of… love. Michiru had watched her with attention since Haruka had been flirting with her. She seemed to be younger than both of them. They were now 22 year old and Usagi probably was no more than twenty. In fact she looked pretty young. She was very smiling but annoying to Michiru. She was so clumsy, ungracious… And so childish. The ten minutes she had been there, she had kept arguing with her little sister. Little Chibiusa was the same age as Hotaru. Michiru wondered how old was their mother. She must have had Usagi very early and Chibiusa very late, there was a great gap between the two girls. But Michiru suddenly realised that it was what people must be thinking about her. She was 22 and her daughter 4, if she really had giver birth to her, she should have done it by the age of nineteen and been pregnant at eighteen… She had never imagined she'd be a mother so early. But fate had its own ways.

Michiru sighed as she cleaned the kitchen. Usagi had found to break a tea cup and dropped sugar everywhere. But she smiled as she heard her daughter laughing. Hotaru had really never got friends. She had been a lonely child. Haruka and Michiru had tried to make her more sociable by bringing her to places with other children, but she simply never made friends. Now she was in school it seemed better. Chibiusa seemed to be a nice little girl.

« Come girls! I made pancakes! » called Michiru from the kitchen. The two girls came running.

« So are you two having fun? »

« Yes! » said Hotaru.

« Wow Michiru-san, your pancakes are so much better than my mom's… »

« Thanks… But your mother's must be really good too… »

« My dad cooks better than her! »

« Who is your dad? »

« Chiba Mamoru. »

« The famous researcher? »

« Yes… But he's in the USA for his work. Mom says he'll be gone for a year. But he's coming back for Christmas. »

« Chiba Mamoru is a pretty young man… Your mother and him must have a great difference of age… And he's surely not Usagi-san's father… »

« No… He's not… But my mother is only five year-old youn… »

« By the way Chibiusa-chan… Is your mother picking you or is it your sister? » asked Michiru, unwillingly cutting the little girl.

« I have no sister. »

« What? Usagi-san isn't your sister? »

« No… She's my mother. »

« Oh sorry… »

Michiru was surprised… After all Usagi was probably older than she thought.

« Usagi-san's not your sister? » asked Hotaru, surprised too.

« No. But many people think she is because we both live at my grandmother's house. Dad is never there so mom preferred to stay at her mother's house. She feels more secure. And I'm glad she did… Her cooking is awful, she'd have poisoned me. »

« It must be tough. If my Haruka-papa went away like this I'd be very sad.» said Hotaru.

Michiru thought to herself that Hotaru would be sad soon. The three past years Haruka had arranged herself to have her races not too far from them. But now Hotaru was a bit older she'd probably think more to her career. Michiru already felt the situation would complicate soon. She had her career as a violinist, Haruka had her career as a racer… But they had child to care about, things were different. They were young and both wanted to care about their careers. They already had that discussion. Michiru missed the big stages of their one-year tour. Haruka missed the international tracks she had the right according to her level of skill to compete on. Michiru knew that as she was the « mother » she would be the one to sacrifice. Besides that, she didn't want Haruka to give up her dreams.

« Tadaima! » said Haruka as she came in the kitchen.

« Haruka-papa! »

Hotaru jumped in Haruka's arms. Michiru watched the scene with delight. She'd like their life to be always like this. She wanted everyone to be home, gathered.

« I arrived on time! There's pancakes! » said Haruka.

« I… Haruka… Could you watch over the kids for a little while? »

« Of course. »

Haruka suddenly noticed trouble on her beloved face. The sort of trouble she had seen a lot lately. Something was bothering Michiru for sure.

Michiru went to the music room and took her violin. She played a short relaxing melody. There were the dreams, there was Haruka, their daughter… She had so many worries… Haruka would probably accept one of the propositions she was made to race in the USA one day or another. Would Michiru just go to live with her mother just like Usagi? Of course not… She'd handle the situation perfectly. She was not alone with Setsuna. But it would be tough for Hotaru… And Michiru, though she loved her daughter, didn't want to be just a mother. She still wanted to be an artist. But if Haruka left, Hotaru would need her more, and she wouldn't have time for her career at all. And the dreams… She hadn't tell it to anyone… But they were apocalyptic. It worried her.

She closed her eyes… Another vision came to her spirit as she played… A vision of a blonde princess. She must have been a princess, she was so graceful in her long white dress.

_Sailor Neptune please awake for I , the princess of the moon need you…_

Michiru suddenly opened her eyes. She was sure she seen this girl for real, but where?

She suddenly felt two arms around her shoulders and a kiss laid in her neck.

« What's going on Michi? »

« Haruka… »

« I know there something wrong, and it's going on for weeks. Will you tell me? » said Haruka as she moved to face Michiru, kneeling beside her.

« Haruka… You left the girls alone… »

« They are watching TV. Please tell me. »

« I'm not worried. »

« You know I won't believe that. »

« Well… I… my visions keep haunting me. »

« It's not only that, is it? »

« I… I'm also worried… about you. »

« Me? »

« Have you received another proposition? »

« I did… But I'm not going to accept. »

« You should. Think about you career. »

« I can only think about you. I don't want to leave you behind. »

« Haruka… »

« We're young. We've got so much time. Hotaru is only four. We should wait before dedicating to our careers. She needs her parents. In ten years she'll be fed with us and we'll still be 32. So no problem! »

« Haruka… »

« I think we shouldn't think too much. Going to USA or giving big concerts is no such big deal. Think about it. In two or three other years, Hotaru will be more mature. If we have to be absent for let's say two weeks, or even a month she'll understand. And she sees Setsuna as a second mother. Setsuna will be glad to care about her if we need to go. »

« But Haruka, the propositions you're made are great. Who knows if you will be proposed such contract in a few years? »

« I don't really care. The race is important. But I'm not after glory and celebrity. I care about my career for sure, but being national is ok for me. »

« Well I… You must be right. »

« I am. So why are those visions of yours worrying you so much? »

« You don't trust them. »

« I do! I must admit I trust them a bit. I trust you, and they are part of you so… »

« If I tell you what's in my mind lately you'll think I'm mad. »

« Tell. »

« Apocalypse, and today, a blonde princess calling me Sailor Neptune. »

« Indeed… it's weird. »

Haruka now look really worried. She suddenly raised her eyes and looked into Michiru's.

« Will you believe if I tell you… I made a similar dream? »

« What? »

« I'm not having visions as you do, but I make weird nightmares. There is apocalypse too… And… A blonde princess calls me. But she calls me Sailor Uranus. »

« Something's weird. »

« Yes… »

« We should ask Setsuna about that. »

« Setsuna? »

« I have the impression it's the right thing to do… »

« Ok… We're talking to her tonight then. »

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ringing. When they got down they saw it was Usagi, coming for Chibiusa.

« I hope this silly little brat didn't cause you too much troubles, Kaioh-san. »

« No, she was pretty nice. »

Michiru was watching Usagi with attention… She realised that she was the princess of her vision. Haruka didn't seem surprised.

« Next Wednesday Hotaru-chan can come along. » said Usagi.

« She's gonna be glad. » answered Haruka.

They said goodbye to Usagi and Chibiusa. When Haruka closed the door, Michiru suddenly exploded.

« Did you see that??? »

« Yes, I knew it for long. »

« She is the princess… »

« Yes. I wonder if she made the dream too, or if we're just crazy. But two persons crazy at the same time… You must admit it is weird. »

The phone suddenly rang. Michiru took the call.

« Michiru-chan? You won't believe it! We've arranged a mega concert! You'll be playing with the Three Lights!!! »

« Akio-san? »

« Please tell me you accept!!! »

Michiru held the phone farther from her ear. Her manager was shouting.

« Wait, wait… When would it be, and how long time will it take to me? »

« Michiru-chan you can't be seriously thinking about such details!!! The concert will be here in Tokyo, and you'll be playing with the Three Lights!!! The Three Lights, do you realize? And you'll also be playing with a few others great artists!!! It's a charity concert! You'll love it! »

« Well… I have to discuss with my family… »

« Please answer me quickly! This is the chance of your life!!! »

Michiru stopped the conversation for her manager's enthusiasm would soon give her a headache.

« You should accept, Michi. »

« But… Such concerts are short. But the rehearsals take weeks. I'll be overbooked for at least two or three weeks. »

« We can survive you know. If you let me come to your dress room during breaks there won't be any problem… » said Haruka with a playful smile.

« But Hotaru… »

« Hotaru's got me, and she got Setsuna. And she's spending a lot of time at school. And if we really are in trouble I'm sure Usagi-san will accept to pick her at school or baby sit her for an hour or two after school. »

« If you say so… »

« Go for it. »

« Why not… »

« Just don't forget me. »

Michiru smiled and passed her arms around Haruka's neck.

« How could I ever forget you? »

« Who knows… »

Michiru kissed Haruka passionately.

« I'll be home every night and be sure I'll get you a pass for you to come when you'll have free time. »

« Be sure to give us a great concert. »

One week later, the rehearsal had began and Michiru was very taken. Hotaru was taking it alright. She got nearer to her friend Chibiusa and of her mother. Haruka was spending most of her free time in Michiru's dress room.

A woman, tall and of athletic appearance stopped in front of a giant poster of Michiru along with the Three Lights and other idols. It was past midnight. She was wearing sport clothes, her hair was short and her face emaciated. She seemed strong, but not healthy. She seemed nervous, as though she was missing her drugs. There was a flame of craziness in her eyes.

« I finally found you… » A crazy smile appeared on her face as she took the poster from the wall.


	3. Usagi's secret

_**Chapter 3: Usagi's secret **_

Michiru spent two weeks at the place she'd play on the concert night. She had made friend with most of the crew and with the artists. Although she didn't get along very well with the Three Lights. They were nice guys and all… But something made her uncomfortable with them. Besides they didn't really took care to socialize with much people. The only one they cared for was their female singer, Kaori. She was a small red-haired woman and it seemed she had an affair with Taiki. Yaten was not talkative, he was even cold. Seiya was too much of a Casanova. He reminded her a bit of Haruka at times…. Haruka who never was very far. After she saw in which ambiance Michiru was in, after having seen the Three Lights, especially the flirtatious Seiya, she was there almost full-time. Seeing her here so much made the director of the project propose her to play too. She was as famous as Michiru after all.

« You should accept, since you are here all the time it doesn't make a difference, Haruka. »

« I don't know… »

« And I'd really enjoy to play with you again. »

« You're right… It feels so good. »

« And you could watch Seiya-kun. »

« Takeshi-san! I accept! » yelled Haruka to the director from the other side of a room, getting up suddenly.

The same night, Hotaru was not so happy…

« Haruka-papa! You're gonna spend all your time there! »

« That's already what I am doing. Come on hime-chan, it's just for a little while. I'm not a full-time musician. After that concert our lives will be as they were. Besides I know you prefer having fun with your friend than being with us lately. »

« That's not true… »

« It is, and it's normal. You need friends. Besides don't forget you can come whenever you want. I called Usagi-san and she said she'd be glad to care about you after school. I'll give her a pass and you three will be able to come and see us. »

After that, Hotaru seemed more enthusiast. Haruka couldn't help but think they might been too present, that they had spoiled their daughter. She couldn't let them go to work. If they had been normal parents, they'd have had a more busy life. For the past years since they had adopted Hotaru, Michiru and her had been working very little. Michiru hadn't record any CD, Haruka hadn't attended any important race. So they had worked no more than ten hours a week during the past years. Sometimes even less. If they had been normal parents working in a bank or anything else, they'd have work much more than that.

Christmas eve arrived quicker than they thought. Michiru found herself overbooked on December 24th. Rehearsals didn't let them plenty of spare time. Setsuna had had to take of everything… And since she wasn't a good cooker, when they came back home that night they found a burned Christmas meal…

« Setsuna-mama… Were those potatoes? » asked Hotaru.

« No sweetie… they were muffins. »

The phone suddenly rang.

« Haruka-san? It is Usagi… My mother and I wondered what you were planning on tonight… »

« You're kinda… spontaneous. Usually people invite before the big day… »

« I know but I am so absent-minded… I wanted to ask you for long but I forgot. »

Haruka heard Usagi's stupid giggle on the phone.

« I'm asking the others. Hey! We're invited at the Tsukino's! »

« Yeah! » shouted Hotaru, jumping in the air.

« I think that's a yes. We're coming, Usagi-chan. What time? »

« 8 p.m? »

« Ok… I'll make sure to hide Michiru's or we'll never be there before December 24th… Of next year. »

« Haruka! »

« See you later Usagi-chan. »

Haruka hanged up. She ran upstairs to get hold on Michiru's precious cosmetics. But the girl had been running before she hanged up, and though Haruka was quick, she was already in the bathroom and had locked the door.

« Two can play that game, Honey… Remember your pretty dresses are in the dressing, a dressing that is in our room… And I happen to have a key… »

« Haruka, don't do that! I swear if you do there's something you're not going to get from me for a long, long time. »

« You're not funny… »

Haruka went to their room. She didn't think she'd realize her plan, but Michiru thought she would, and for at least thirty minutes, which was enough for Haruka to have fun.

For once, Michiru was not too long to prepare, which gained her Haruka's playful comments anyway.

« So you see? You don't need so much time after all, and you're still so perfect. Michi you could go in the streets in pyjamas without fixing your and people would still find you perfect. »

« Don't flatter me. »

« I'm not… And when I said Pyjamas I thought more about those sexy little things you have… »

« Haruka… It you continue to tease me I'll really deprive you of sex. »

« You think you could? »

« Yes. »

Haruka placed butterfly kissed on her cheeks, on her lips, then on her neck. She passed her hands around her waist, her legs. She made her long dress roll up by rubbing her thigh. Soon she felt Michiru's arm tightening around her and her leg sliding around hers. Haruka took her in her arms and lead her to the bed, still placing kisses on every naked part of her body, she made her roll under her and suddenly interrupted herself.

« So? You still think you could deprive me of sex so easily? »

« Well… You took me out of guard. »

« Michiru… We're together five years now. Today's our birthday. »

« Yesterday. »

« It was past midnight. »

« Are you sure? »

« Well I decide it was on 24th. »

« Why? »

« Because I say so. But the point is that I know you and I know exactly what to do to get what I want. And sex is not only a truly pleasant thing to do, it is also an act of love. And I love you so much that I couldn't live without, and if you love me too the way I think you do, you won't want me to stop either. »

« You're kinda… right. »

Michiru caressed Haruka's cheek.

« I love you. With the concert thing and all I almost forgot our birthday, I'm sorry. »

« Don't be… I reminded it right now. »

« And we can't do this 'act of love' that please you so much. We have to go and I didn't prepare Hotaru. »

« Setsuna will… »

« But… I'm already all dressed… »

« Me too… But being with you… made me an expert… with getting rid of such… clothes… very quickly. » said Haruka while kissing Michiru everywhere she could and already getting rid of their clothes.

« Haruka! Michiru! We haven't time for your adult things! Please get in the car and quick! » yelled Setsuna from downstairs.

« Damn… How did she guess? » said Haruka.

« I think Hotaru's guessing a bit what those adult things are. We always talk this way and she asked questions lately… »

« Don't count on me to make a sexual education class to our daughter… »

« You mean you're gonna let me explain her everything??? »

« Let me think… Yes. »

They had a nice Christmas eve in Usagi's family. They got to know the husband, Mamoru Chiba. The couple didn't seem close. Chibiusa didn't really seem to be glad to see her father and kept playing with Hotaru. Mamoru seemed truly nice, but he seemed rather called toward everyone.

Next morning, Michiru was surprised by an impression of déjà-vu. There was a Christmas tree, a little girl with her presents, Setsuna playing with her, and Haruka and her watching the scene. Haruka was holding her by behind and she was wearing that very dress she already saw in the vision she had five years ago. She remembered it perfectly, she had seen this scene in a vision as she was with Haruka at a Christmas party at her parents. Five years ago. It happened just after Haruka told her how she like real family Christmas. It was the single happy vision she ever had. She was feeling so good right now. She wished their lives would never change at all. She wanted the time to stop forever on this happy and warm moment.

During the followings weeks, Hotaru's worry about seeing her parents less quickly faded. Usagi made sure they could come and see then everything evening after school. The girls ran everywhere, laughed, played… and Usagi had found herself a reason to come…

« Seiya!!! »

« It seems Usagi-san has arrived… » said Michiru with a playful smile.

« I already have a headache… » said Haruka holding her forehead.

« But she's married…»

« What? They're having an affair?! »

« No… Well I don't think so… But didn't you noticed that they were getting closer each day? »

« I noticed… And I don't know why, but I don't like that. I feel she's in danger… It's as though I had to… »

« Protect her? »

« Yes. »

« You will find this weird, but me too… Maybe it's because she seems so young and naïve. »

« Surely… What else could it be? »

That night, Michiru and Haruka tried to talk to Usagi a bit about Seiya as they were driving her home, the girls had fallen asleep, it was already 10 p.m. The three of them had got closer lately.

« Usagi-san… How's your husband lately? » asked Michiru, not really knowing how to bring the subject of Seiya.

« I… I guess he's fine. »

« Well… You and Seiya are getting closer, don't you? » asked abruptly Haruka.

« He's nice. At first he annoyed me a lot, calling me odango. But I appreciate him. »

« Don't you think it is… Wrong. With your husband being abroad and all… » said Michiru.

« Well… There is something I didn't tell you. In fact, very few people know about it. Well… Mamoru left us. He didn't left just for work. He abandoned us. He didn't support the weight of… certain… responsibilities. I received the papers for the divorce a month ago. »

« I'm sorry. » said Haruka.

« Men are idiots. But why was he here for Christmas? » added Michiru.

« It was just for telling Chibiusa everything. He's not a bad father, not really. He loves Chibiusa, if he could, he'd bring her with him… But she's attached to me in some way and we all need her. »

« The bound between mother and child. I understand. » said Michiru.

« But you know… It's not a reason to go with that Seiya guy. He's so silly. » said Haruka.

« Haruka! That is none of your business! » said Michiru.

They left Usagi and Chibiusa in front of the Tsukino family house.

« I wouldn't have imagine such a thing… » began Michiru.

« Poor girl. This Mamoru person is a jerk, and whatever she says, I think he's a bad father. I'd know better than abandon you or Hotaru. I love my family life as it is. »

« I hope you wouldn't abandon me! After all what we've been through… Besides there is a thing you'd miss. »

« Sure… And I can't wait for us to be alone to show you how I missed that special thing today. »

« Are you talking about your adult things, Haruka-papa? » asked Hotaru.

Both of them started, they thought their daughter was deeply asleep.

After that night, they didn't try to judge Usagi anymore, Haruka tried to rejoice for her getting closer to a guy she seemed to like, but it wasn't easy. And the night of the concert finally arrived…

« Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's begin with the Three Lights! »

Four people went on stage. The boys would play their instruments and Kaori would sing, sometimes alone, sometimes with Seiya.

« Please can I make an announcement before we begin? » asked Seiya.

« Of course! »

« Well… There is a girl waiting for me backstage. I know she sees and listens everything so here I go… Odango I wanted to tell you that you shine brightly like a star. I've been so knowing for so little time, but you've already captured my heart. Usagi-chan, this song is for you. I love you! »

Then they began to play. Haruka had heard every single words. She saw a tear of joy in Usagi's eyes. Her daughter was smiling. She had been really understanding for such a young girl. There were also four other girls with her, they hugged her, laughed with her… She knew one of them for she was one of their best friends, Minako, who was Elsa's companion. Haruka had seen them all several times with Usagi but never really took care… She was feeling a weird wave of power coming from them. She turned to face Michiru who nodded slowly to let her she knew what she was thinking.


	4. An unpleasant ghost

_**Chapter 4: Unpleasant ghost and slight life changes**_

The Three Light and their singer came backstage at the end of the song. There was a moment of silence between Usagi and Seiya. Then Usagi smiled to him, a drop still on her face. She took his hand and attracted him somewhere else.

« It's our turn. » said Michiru.

« I'm glad to get to play with you again. » said Haruka.

She leaned a kiss on her lips and they stepped on the stage holding hand as they always did. Then they bewitched their public with beautiful melodies that seemed to come right from heaven.

The concert went alright. After that Haruka had to bear Seiya (when he was not on stage) and Usagi sighing with happiness, their holding hands, their butterfly kisses and loving glances.

« What if we had a coffee or a drink to celebrate the end of this concert and of its so long rehearsal? » asked Minako.

« Well… I'd better go to bed… This concert was so exhausting. » said Michiru, getting closer to Haruka who understood by her partner's softness that she was indeed willing to go to bed, but not to rest.

« We don't need to go in town, we can just gather in one of the dress-rooms. » said Seiya.

Haruka cursed him silently.

« Then let's go to our room, we have a coffee machine, tea and chocolate. And there is also a sofa and armchairs. »

_« Yeah, a sofa, and this was not having coffee that I had in mind concerning that same sofa. »_ thought Haruka.

They all went to Haruka and Michiru's dress-room. It was a huge room so they all fitted in it without problem.

« Who gave us those? » asked Haruka, indicating a bunch of chrysanthemum on the table.

« It was not there when we left. » said Michiru.

Michiru approached. There was card.

_Those will soon decorate your tumb_

_I'm not finished with you, little sky-fish _

_Take care of your Sea-bird _

_Because this time she won't make it alive._

_You two ruined my life_

_You two will soon die._

Michiru collapsed. Haruka just had time to catch her. She leaned her on the sofa as the others gathered around them, passing themselves the card that seemed the cause of Michiru's state.

« A death threat… We receive plenty of them. » said Yaten seriously.

« It's common, nothing to worry. » added Taiki.

« I understand Michiru-san. It's awful when you're targeted like that. You can't how many girls sent me this kind of words. They resent me for being so close to the guys. » said Kaori.

« Kaky… Kaori-chan. We won't let anyone hurt you. » said Taiki, passing a protective arm around his girlfriend shoulders by behind.

« I let it happen, once… No even more. » said Haruka, falling on her knees near Michiru's unconscious body.

« Haruka… » began Minako.

« It was not your fault. » added Elsa.

« Someone hurt Michiru badly when we were in high-school. If had known her identity I'd have killed this girl. But all I was able to do was fight her. »

The memories of five years ago, that she had never really forgot, came back to her mind. Michiru awoke a few minutes later.

« Ruka… »

« Michiru! »

« It's her… She's back. »

Haruka noticed a very frighten look on her face. She took her in her arms.

« She's not, she can't be Michiru. You know she can't approach you. »

« It's her. She wrote the card I know it… Sky-fish… It is how she called me when we were... It was just in those moments… To make me suffer. She always gave me names… It was a way for her to make her thing… She never called me by my name when we were alone. »

« Michiru… It's ok honey, I'll protect you this time. We're going to the police and show them the card. They'll search for her. »

« They won't do anything, it's a simple threat, police never intervenes before it's too late… And I don't want you to get in troubles for me… »

« I'm not letting her get to you, am I clear? »

Michiru began to cry and lean hid her head in Haruka's neck.

« Michiru-mama? Why did you collapsed, and why are you crying? Where are you hurting?» asked Hotaru, freeing herself from Setsuna's grip and rushing to Michiru.

« Hotaru… It's nothing. I'm just tired. »

« What's happening? Everyone looks serious. »

Michiru placed a smile on her face and got up. She had to be strong to not worry her daughter… But the return of Keiko frightened her, frightened her deeply. This time she had not only Haruka and herself to protect, she had a child.

Everyone tried to look more happy in order to not worry the two little girls. Haruka and Setsuna prepared tea and Michiru took Kleenexes. Then they changed subject. Everyone finally left, one after another.

« What are you two going to do? » asked Elsa. They were the only left. Setsuna and Hotaru had left a second before.

« What we can. She must not approach Michiru. » said Haruka.

« I can't believe she's back! » said Minako.

« I thought she was in jail. » said Michiru.

« It's been five years. Maybe she's out. But what worries me is that she got to your room so easily. She could have put poison in your water bottle, or await you here with a gun! » said Elsa.

« Haruka, I want you to bring Hotaru school every morning, never let her alone. We must always be with her at the entrance and at the end of the school day. » said Michiru.

« We should not let Usagi walk her back home too. I'll propose her to take both girls myself. I'll drive them. It will be more secure, and you're not getting out all by yourself, and I'm hiring bodyguards. »

« Are you joking? I won't have big strong men around me all day. »

« Michiru, you're working home! Imagine what could happen when I'm at the tracks and when Setsuna's at her shop! I will have someone guard the house. Oh and I'm thinking about buying a dog from the army! »

Everyone laughed at her last statement, that was the aim of it.

« Well, a Doberman would do… »

« I'm not having a huge violent dog in the house with my four-year old girl, Haruka, I'm warning you. She have to respect a distance of 500 meters. She's trying to frighten us. She won't risk prison again. »

« Michiru, this person is mad, and I guess prison didn't improve her. Remember what she did to you and Haruka! She beat you, she abused you, raped you for weeks threatening Haruka and she pushed you to commit suicide. Do you think 500 meters imposed by some judge will stop her? » asked Elsa.

Michiru buried her face in her hands. Haruka held her close.

« I don't want all this to start again… » said Michiru in a low and frightened voice.

She still had marks on her wrist, slight thin white marks. Only Haruka knew she had them. They were barely noticeable, Michiru was good at cicatrizing. They had never told the whole to Setsuna. They wanted to keep their bad memories, maybe not talking about them would make them disappear, so they thought. So Setsuna knew nothing about their pasts before they got to know each other, she got to learn one or two things, but Haruka and Michiru were discreet. Setsuna just knew Michiru had been badly wounded during Christmas period five years ago, and now she had understood more or less how it happened.

Next morning, Haruka passed many phone calls before going to the tracks. She had to take back her life as a car racer, but before she wanted to make sure Michiru would be secure. She indeed bought a dog. Hotaru was very glad, Michiru wanted to kill Haruka.

« You brought home a bulldog!!! What the hell where you thinking? We have a four year girl and those things kill people! If you wanted a dog you could buy a baby collie or a puddle! »

« Well… The man who was selling told they were nice to children. »

Haruka felt she'd soon have to bring the dog back to the seller, or Michiru would teach the dog to kill especially blonde tomboys.

She installed alarms, she hired a bodyguard to watch discreetly over the house and surroundings (without Michiru to know).

A month passed, and they did not hear about Keiko again. They began to feel more relieved and Haruka had brought back the dog quickly after she bought it and had slept on the couch for a week after that. But their lives slowly came back to normal… Until one day.

« Sunday's great. I could hang around alone with you in this park for hours. » said Haruka as she was walking around the lake, Michiru in her arms.

« It is so calm… »

Suddenly they heard shrieks from the other side. Contrary to the others that ran in the opposite direction, they ran towards the perturbation. What they saw there was going to change their lives forever. A blonde girl in a sailor suit and a red-haired girl in a red costume were in difficulty, captured by a gigantic monster. A little pink-haired girl, also wearing a sailor suit, tried to free them. Not far, three girls in black leather suits fought with another monster. One of them gave up to come and rescue the girls.

« We must help them! They're going to get killed! » yelled Haruka.

« I agree, but how? »

« Stay away, I'll try to… »

« No way! If you're going, so do I! »

« Michiru, no… »

But Michiru was already running to the monster. Suddenly it stroke both of them. The blonde girl… She was the princess of their vision!!!

« Usagi… chan… » muttered Haruka.

« It can't be her! » Said Michiru.

« She's a princess… »

« Haruka she's our princess… We are… »

But she was interrupted by a kick from the monster.

« Michiru!!! »

Michiru had been quite shaken by the sudden shock. Suddenly she saw it. She knew exactly what it meant, like an inner knowledge… The choice. The henshin pen was floating in front of her. She hesitated for a second, then her eyes laid on the girls, her princess and her daughter, that were about to die… Oh, and this was Seiya trying to rescue them. She smiled, things were recomposing in her head. She recognized them all. But was she taking the path of a senshi? Suddenly the monster punched Haruka who was running towards her. The blonde fell was expulsed far behind. She grabbed the henshin pen without any further questioning.

« For Haruka's sake… NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!! MAKE UP!!! »

She found herself wearing a turquoise-blue and white sailor outfit. She remembered having wore it in almost all her vision. She ran to save Haruka. She engaged a fight with the monster, her strength seemed to have increased considerably.

« Michiru!!! Run away!!! »

Haruka's henshin pen was suspended in the air for a while, but she was willing to take it… She had a life, she had better to do than protecting a princess that was not Michiru, even if she was a close friend. And suddenly the monster wounded Michiru. She fell on the ground with three deep cuts on her arm and side. She suddenly reminded her bruised body that night, the broken members… she didn't want to see Michiru wounded again. She didn't want her to have marks, she didn't want her to suffer. She grabbed the pen.

« No one touches Michiru! URANUS PLANET POWER!!! MAKE UP!!! »

Haruka got up and with all the strength of her anger, she beat the monsters.

« WORLD SHAKING!!! »

Sailor Moon was freed and finished them off. Everyone got up and gathered. Haruka, still in her senshi form, had Michiru place a arm around her neck and help her to get up.

« Thank you very much. Who are you? Are you sailor senshi too? » asked Sailor Moon.

« Cause you are? » asked abruptly Haruka.

« Yes. »

« I guess this is what we are too then. » said Michiru with a weak voice.

« It's great! We found allies, at last! Luna said we'd find other senshi, eight of them! Twelve if you count the Starlights! And here I find you two! I'm so glad!!! »

« Stop that! » shouted Haruka.

« Why are so angry? » she asked innocently.

« There is no way we can be allies! I know you all, I know your true identities. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kaori, Usagi, Chibiusa. »

They all glanced at each other… Apparently they ignored each other identity before.

« Seiya… Why didn't you tell me!!!! »

« I was waiting for the good moment and… But you didn't tell me either!!! »

« We are not going to help you. » continued Haruka.

« Who are you? I mean in reality. By the way my true name is Kakyuu, but I had to find a more discreet name for this planet.» said Kaori.

« Kakyuu… Or whoever you are. We're not like you all. I don't what was this fight for, but I've been there for five minutes, and I surely won't choose this path. And we won't see each other much. I won't let your fights endanger Michi… Sailor Neptune. »

« Uranus and Neptune… It is who you are. We're on the same side, we're protecting earth, don't you want to be part of it? I need you, you're my senshi. » said Sailor Moon with despair.

« I don't care about lives of the past, and about a princess of a dead kingdom. » said Haruka.

She walked away, still holding Michiru, who was badly hurt.

« You've been hard on her. » said Michiru.

« She will endanger us, you, Hotaru, Setsuna and me. »

« She needs us… And talking about Hotaru and Setsuna… They're just like us. »

« They don't know it, and I hope you'll agree to keep it a secret for now. »

« Hotaru's too young to fight. But her friendship for Chibiusa is strong, if she ever learns that she's fighting, she will want to help and protect her. »

« Usagi's irresponsible. You can't let a little girl fight like that. Hotaru and Chibiusa must not see each other ever again. Hotaru's taking her lessons home now. »

« Haruka… »

« What? »

« Nothing. »

Michiru wanted to protest a bit. It seemed Haruka's transformation had changed her deeply. She had never seen her so serious and angry except when they talked about Keiko. And she couldn't help but think Haruka was right. They had to protect Hotaru. And Michiru had to admit she didn't want Haruka to be beaten by some fiend. However she tried to make the atmosphere more pleasant.

« You know Haruka… I noticed something.»

« What? »

« Mini skirts and heeled-boots fit you pretty well. »

« Michiru… Is that all you can think about? »

« If you don't use it for fighting you should keep this for when we're alone… »


	5. The mission

_**Chapter 5: The mission**_

« Haruka-papa! I want to go to school! »

« Hotaru you're not. »

« But why? It is unfair! I want to see Chibiusa. »

« You won't. I won't let you see her ever again. I'm sorry Hotaru but I… Had a kind of argument with Usagi-chan. »

« I WANT TO SEE CHIBIUSA!!! »

Hotaru began to cry, she hit the floor with her foot and crossed her arms. Seeing Haruka was not changing attitude, she ran to her room.

« You didn't need to do that. » said Michiru.

« What? Wasn't that what agreed on? She must not see Chibiusa again. »

« I meant you didn't need to take all on yourself… Her anger… I deserve it as well. But I noticed you took the entire responsibility. »

« She'll resent me enough for us both, won't she? »

« It's not fair for you. »

« I don't know if I'll bear this situation, Michi… It's hard to see her like that… » said Haruka, suddenly sitting on a chair. Michiru made her get up again and held her tight.

« I'll be always by your side, never forget. What we do, we do it for her, she doesn't understand it right now, but maybe one day she will. We must not fail. Our mission is… No I mean we have to protect Hotaru and every time you'll weaken, I'll be there, strong for two and I'll help you get up again. »

« Michiru… I think I'll need you more than ever. » admitted Haruka, tightening her grip around Michiru's waist and burying her face in her neck, inhaling her calming scent, placing her lips on her soft skin.

Michiru then had a little talk with Hotaru, which resulted with more cries, and slammed doors. Only Setsuna could now approach Hotaru. It broke their hearts to make her live such a situation. Chibiusa was her first and only friend in life. They hated themselves for that.

« The sea is agitated Haruka… » said absently Michiru one night, about a week later. They were on the seashore. They took more time than ever to go to the sea, they also needed more time alone together. Their minds were so troubled. First there was Hotaru who wasn't talking to them anymore, but there also was this intense feeling that invaded them at times. The noise of the sea in the ear, the rustle of the wind in the hair… It indicated a danger, they knew it. But they had to hold back each other. Whenever Michiru's instinct ordered her to go and fight, Haruka held her back, so did Michiru when this same instinct possessed Haruka.

Their lived their lives this way for about a month, ignoring both of them were breaking their own rules and that other people entered the fight, one by one. That day was one when Haruka wasn't able to resist the desire to come and fight.

She was at the tracks working on the tracks when she heard this slight but so present noise in her very soul… The rustling wind. She knew exactly what it meant. She hid it from Michiru, but she was keeping her wand with her all the time. She couldn't know Michiru was doing the same. They had promised each other they wouldn't interfere in Sailor Moon's business, but sometimes the will to fight and protect was growing too hard to resist. The firsts times Haruka interfered, she had thought she was doing it just to come and help, because she couldn't stand still when people were getting attacked and could die. But the more she fought, the more she realised it was just like her, it was just what she was meant to do. She was a sailor senshi… But she refused to accept that destiny. She couldn't resolve herself to give away her life.

When she arrived on the battle field on that day, she found her 'friends' in not such a bad position. Haruka began to think they didn't need her, they were Starlights, their princess, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and four other girls had joined. Haruka saw Sailor Venus for the first time and quickly found out it was Minako. It was too easy, they all were always gathered. Haruka wouldn't have been surprised to find out Elsa was a senshi too now she thought about it… well, no… She was shining a lot, but differently from the others. She silently watched the fight for a while, she'd intervene only if they got into trouble… Here came her moment…

« WORLD…. »

« … SUBMERGE!!! »

« What the hell… Michiru!!!! » yelled Haruka when she saw a blue planet-shaped attack hit the monster and free the senshis.

« Now! Sailor Moon! »

The blonde sent her attack and the monster disappeared.

« I get it!!! You are Michiru-san!!! So you must be… » began Sailor Moon.

« Shut up! You know nothing. Come, Neptune. »

« Haruka-san! » said Sailor Moon.

« It changes nothing. »

« Why can't be allies? »

« Because as you may now I have a family and I won't let them getting involved and killed. »

« But how would they… » began Sailor Moon.

« We are sure Hotaru and Setsuna are senshi too. » said Michiru.

« How is Hotaru-chan? » asked Chibiusa, concerned.

« Very well. But you should forget her. » said Haruka.

« She's Sailor Saturn. She must not awake, for her own safety, and for yours too. » said Michiru.

The two of them had learned the danger that represented their daughter not long ago. They were willing to protect her more than ever.

« I'm fed up with all this! » suddenly yelled Usagi. Even Haruka jumped with surprise.

« Usagi… » said Seiya, trying to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She was crying. But she didn't seem willing to be comforted by her boy/girlfriend.

« Listen! I understood all your troubles! But I'm fed up! I don't ask you to sacrifice, I don't ask to die. What I want is to stay friend with you, I want you to part of the team. We all belong together! Mamo-chan already left! And you know why? Because he couldn't bear his destiny as a king! Because he didn't want to stand by my side! He didn't want to fight! He preferred leaving us! He did just what you're doing! He left me because he chose his career and normal life over his destiny as the Prince of Earth I don't know really who you are but I'm sure we belong together, like a great family! We are your family! You two want to protect your child and it is what we want too! If Hotaru is a senshi she belongs to us too! »

« Are you finished? » asked Haruka.

« You're a little girl, you don't know what you're talking about. » added Michiru.

They left…

« What were you doing here?! » asked Haruka, back to her normal self and backed against her car.

« I could ask you the same question. »

« I know. But why didn't you respect what I told you? Damn it Michiru! What if you had been wounded, or killed? »

« I can fight, I'm not a doll you know? »

« I know you're not. But… »

« No buts. We have to talk. It seems our rules didn't work. And I guess we have the same reasons for breaking them. »

« I know… But I don't want you to risk your life. »

« But it is what I will do. Haruka could you promise me you won't go and fight again? Unless you do that, I won't stop fighting. »

« I can't promise you. Sorry it's stronger than me, I can't help it, but please Michi… »

« No Haruka. So this is it. We're going to fight side by side. It is our fate. »

« I don't want to be a soldier. I want to be a racer and you want to be a violinist. »

« I guess this will have to wait until we beat this enemy. »

« Let me think about it. »

« Last night I had a dream. I know what our mission is. »

« Really? »

« The enemy wants three things called talismans. But a woman who looked like Setsuna told me that… people would have to be sacrificed. Talismans are pure heart. It will kill the bearer. »

« We must make our best not to let the enemy kill people then. »« No… Haruka, you'll think I'm the messenger of death but… If we want to save earth, we have to gather the talismans first and… »

« Kill people ourselves. Michiru there is no way we can… »

« Haruka you don't get it. If we don't do it, those visions of destruction we see in our dreams will come true. I've been wondering all the day… If we kill three persons to save millions, it is bad, but it is still saving earth.

« That's another reason to refuse all this crap. I won't be a soldier. They are ten now, they don't need us. »

« Do you seriously think they will accept to kill three innocent persons? »

« No. You're right, we know Usagi and her friends, they will never accept such a thing. But how are those talismans supposed to bring salvation? »

« It will create a powerful weapon and we will have to give it to someone called the messiah. »

« Those visions of yours are too precise for my taste. I'd rather you not to have them at times. »

« We have to decide of what to do. Do we save earth or do we keep living just protecting Hotaru? »

« I wish I could live to love you and her. »

« I already made my choice. »

« What if I don't agree with it? »

« It's my decision, no one, even you, can change it. I'm going to complete the mission. I'm not a killer, I'm not willing to do that. But this is our world, and as long as you live in it, I'll protect it, whatever it takes. »

Haruka glanced up at the determined face of her lover. Never she had seen her so convinced, except when she said she loved her. Never she had seen her so sad and annoyed though. Killer, she'd become a killer.

« Michiru… What if I had one of those talismans in my heart, what would you do? »

Michiru's eyes suddenly widened in shock. She hadn't thought about it. Not at all. Haruka had never seen such a frightened look on her face.

« Haruka…. »

« If you still choose this path as a senshi, then I tell you're going to do in such a situation: you'll kill me! If my death can save the world, can save you and Hotaru then you'll have to do it cause I want you to. You perfectly know that if you don't, our daughter will become the evil senshi, Sailor Saturn, and she'll destroy everything, including herself. Do you get it Michiru? You'd have to kill me!!! »

Michiru's fell on her knees and cried. Haruka suddenly got the impact of what she had just told. This awakening as Uranus had made her rougher than before… She regretted her words. She'd never make Michiru cried. She silently cursed her destiny.

« Michiru… No… Sorry… I didn't want to… It's ok Sweetie, I'm not bearing a pure heart, I'm not bearing a talisman, it can't be. If my hear were pure I wouldn't make you cry… »

The weeks that followed, they didn't talk about their fight. Haruka still had to make her decision. Of course she wanted to accept it because of Michiru. She hated it when she saw her leaving and she knew what it implied. Generally she wasn't far, transformed and ready to intervene. She was not really trying to take a decision… She was thinking about a way to make Michiru change her mind.

« Where's Michiru? » asked Setsuna when she came back from work.

« I don't know… I thought she was with you but… Damn it. Setsuna can you keep an eye on Hotaru? I'll be right back. »

« Wait a second. What's happening. You're acting weirdly lately, leaving out of the blue… »

« Don't worry Sets but right now I'm a hurry… »

« Michiru needs you by her side and not against her. »

« What? … »

« You'll never change. There is always a reason to make you hesitate. Our princess is right. Hotaru is not our only family. If you want to protect Hotaru you must join forces with them. »

« How do you know that?! »

« I'm sailor Pluto as you may know. I'm the senshi of time. I know everything. It's a matter of time before Hotaru escapes us. Haruka you want to fight. Michiru too. Please let her, it's her choice. And join her if you're so worried. »

« I'm not going to let her die like the last time. I'm not letting anyone hurt her. I want her to be happy, I don't want her to live to fight. If I could take her place and… »

« But you can't, you two are stronger when you're in pair. You've always fought side by side. And I know you miss it. »

« I won't let Michiru be hurt. »

Haruka left. She was surprised that Setsuna knew so much. But she wouldn't accept her powers, she wouldn't accept her destiny. She had to take Michiru away from all this. She drove her motorbike to the place of the fight, she knew she was late. When she got there she saw what she wanted not to happen… Michiru was all alone and almost beaten. She quickly transformed and came to rescue her. The fought didn't last long, Haruka's superiority was clear, and Michiru had already weakened the monster.

« Michiru! Are you ok? »

She kneeled beside her and lifted her from the ground. She was conscious but not good shape.

At seeing her love in this state again, she got what Setsuna had told her earlier. Yes they needed each other, if she wanted Michiru to be safe, she had to fight. Protecting, holding her back wouldn't change anything. Michiru's will had strengthened. And she had to admit hers too. She couldn't bear the dreams, the end of the world… And she really began to think they had to fight and stop the enemy before Hotaru to awake as sailor Saturn. Taking her away wouldn't be enough. The girl had always manifested special gifts, but lately they had increased.

« I'm alright… The wounds are already cicatrizing. » said Michiru with a weak voice.

« You won't have to do this alone, Michiru. I'll be by your side. »

Michiru smiled.

« Silly, I know you are from the very beginning. »

« So our fate is to become killers. »

« It seems so. »

« It's for the good of the earth. Three inhabitant against millions. I feel sick. »

« Me too. But there no other way and you know it. »

« I know… At least we're sure we do not bear a pure heart. A pure heart wouldn't kill anyone. »


	6. Senshis but not allies

_**Chapter 6: Senshis but not allies**_

« Sailor Moon! »

The monster sent the blonde flying five meters away. The Starlights were not there and the five inner senshi were in big trouble.

« Coming from a new era, strong and elegant, Sailor Uranus! »

« Same here, charming and graceful, Sailor Neptune! »

« WORLD SHAKING! »

They both knew those speeches were not modest, but if the mission was not funny in itself they could at least try to amuse themselves a bit. The monster was weakened by the attack, Sailor Moon, after being reminded her duty by all the others, sent the last attack.

« Uranus! Neptune! Does that mean you're joining? »

At seeing the two like that, side by side and ready to fight, Sailor Moon had hoped they'd join her. But their serious face told otherwise.

« We're not allies. We can't join you. »

Sailor Neptune jumped from her spot and approached the poor victim with the pure heart in her hand.

« This was not a talisman Uranus. »

« Damn… »

Neptune placed back the heart in the chest and went away with Uranus.

They wouldn't tell anyone, even Setsuna, but they were worried. Finding the talismans and the messiah was their mission. And time went by so quickly.

« I'm going back to the tracks, the guys will wonder where I went. »

« Ok. »

« I'll be home early, I promise. You're so tensed. We need to do something about that… And you must admit lately we didn't have much time alone. »

« Hotaru's having nightmares. She thinks she's evil. »

« In a way she is. »

« No it's not that… She told me she had visions of the past, she thinks she has a previous life. »

« She has. »

« Yes, but she's not supposed to know it. Her past life is too awful… I don't want her to go through this again. »

« Me neither. I feel events are quickening. If she's having visions it means Saturn's almost ready to awake. And we still need to find the talismans and the messiah. »

« Sailor Moon… Though she's weak she looks so much like the messiah. »

« She can't be the messiah… I mean, look at her! She barely can fight, I'm sure that if her friends weren't there, she wouldn't even think about beating the monster, she'd run around and around and would be killed. »

« That's why we are here too. »

« Certainly not. Michiru we're not part of the inners, our task is not to protect her. They are her personal guard. We defend the solar system. »

« We defend _her. _Haruka, we defend her against intruders, not only the solar system. »

« I'm not sure, I don't feel a connection with her. I know I'm part of the outers because I'm so near from you three, but I don't feel we belong to them. »

« I wish I could remember more about the past. It would solve the problem. »

« I wonder if the Starlights really are her allies… I mean they are different. What if they were the threat, what if they attracted monsters and tried to make them fall into a trap? »

« That's a possibility… But didn't you say you weren't there to protect her? »

« I'd better get going. »

« You're avoiding the subject. »

« No, I… »

« Go or you'll be late. »

« See you later. »

Haruka placed a tender kiss on Michiru's lips and left.

They didn't catch someone spying on them all since the very beginning. A dark haired girl had watched the whole scene from a bush.

Later that day, Michiru and Haruka had the impression a monster had appeared, but the impression disappeared quickly.

« Lead me to your master! »

« Poor human, who do you think you are? I'm gonna take your pure heart! »

« I don't have such a thing. »

The monster tried to pull her pure heart away nonetheless. But the thing that appeared was not shining at all. It was a sort of star composed of metal needles and a black aura. The monster was going to take it but was interrupted by a red haired woman.

« Kaorinite-sama? »

« Place it back. »

« But… »

« I said place it black. »

The monster obeyed.

« Who are you? »

« Kurosaki Keiko. »

« Why were you trying to reach me? »

« I want to help you. »

« You're just a pitiful human, why would I want your help? »

« Because I know some of your enemies. Would you be interested by the identities of the senshis? Do you wanna know their weaknesses. »

« You're becoming interesting. But I guess you're asking for something in reward? »

« I want power. I want to be part of your plan. I want to fight them. »

Kaorinite smiled devilishly.

« Setsuna? Why won't you intervene? I mean you keep telling us to join Sailor Moon… But why wouldn't you do it yourself to begin with. Haruka told me you knew all about us being Senshi and that you were awake. » said Michiru as Setsuna was adjusting a dress on her.

« She told you? I knew she would. She asked me the same question. I'm not entering the fights because it's too early. You and Haruka will need me when the time come, but right now you need to have your own experiences. Your path is hard, but you need it to be stronger. Trust me. At the end of this mission, you two will be stronger. You'll be wiser and your love if possible, will be stronger too. »

« If we're not dead. Those monsters are getting tougher, and something tells me it's just the beginning. »

« Where's Hotaru? »

« She was watching TV a minute ago… Hotaru? »

« It's no use. »

« What? »

« Hotaru's not in the house anymore. »

Michiru sent a worried look to Setsuna and ran in the house, her dress not completely sewed. She searched every single room, she went outside. But the girl was nowhere to be seen. At the end she came back in the house. Setsuna was standing near the staircase.

« You knew! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Where's Hotaru? »

« I wasn't sure. This is the second part of it. This event had to take place. Hotaru is at the enemy's place. »

« Cute little girl… You're so nice. Your parents must be proud. »

« You're Haruka-papa's friend or are you a flirt? Because if you're a flirt, Michiru-mama will get mad. » said Hotaru, sitting at the back of the car.

« I'm a flirt. » answered Keiko.

« Why did Haruka-papa asked you to come and get me? Why didn't she ask Michiru-mama to drive me? »

« Because your Michiru-mama is such a bad driver. Your Haruka-papa don't want the two of you to get killed. »

« I see… »

They arrived at a big house in the centre of Tokyo.

« Wow! This house is huge! But weren't we suppose to go at the tracks? » asked Hotaru.

« Your Haruka-papa is in the house. She took a little break and she came by. »

« Hotaru-chan! It is really you… Great Keiko-san. Little one we missed you so much. Your dad can't wait to see you again. Didn't you know he was very sad when your mother kidnapped you and abandoned you in that orphanage? We all tried to find you but it seemed some people found you first… »

Hotaru was scared by the woman in front of her. She knew she hated that person. Suddenly a handkerchief came into contact with her face and a second later she fell into unconsciousness.

Michiru didn't take the time to get off the unfinished dress. She grabbed the car keys and drove to Haruka's place of work. Not even fifteen minutes later, Haruka saw her arrive with the light pink party dress.

« Here comes the bride! » joked her colleague.

« Shut up! »

Haruka could feel something was wrong for some time, but not knowing what it could be, she hadn't paid attention. Seeing Michiru run to her like that was not a good sign.

« Haruka! »

« Michi, what are you doing here… in a party dress. Oh… This is unfinished… Nice bra. »

Michiru looked at herself then around her and tried to hide herself, the dress wasn't tight enough and part of her bra could be seen.

« Come in, I'll give you my jacket. »

« Haruka! We don't have time! Hotaru had been kidnapped! »

« What? »

« She was watching TV then she disappeared, we searched for her everywhere but… »

« Ok… We're gonna phone the police… »

« Haruka we can't! This is probably… »

« The enemy. Well… We'll figure out something. Come in, now. »

Haruka was having a hard time not to get angry, to transform and search for her daughter everywhere. But seeing Michiru so shocked, so panicked made her feel she had to keep her calm. She held Michiru tight who began to cry in the embrace. She brought her in her little office and handed her her jacket and a mug of hot chocolate.

« What do they want with her? She's the senshi of destruction and revolution. She have great power, but she's useless to them, she's not Mistress nine anymore. »

« I was wondering… Are you sure she's not. »

« Haruka we raised her since she was a baby. »

« But we're not her parents, I mean biologically. Who knows maybe her parents are… »

« I can't remember the name of her father in our past life, do you? »

« Names mean nothing. We have to search for the source of evil. Then we will be able to find her. »

« What if it's too late, what if she's already Saturn? »

« She is Saturn, she has always been I guess. But you're right… In such condition she could awake quicker than we thought. »

« What can we do? I want Hotaru back… But the time we will search for her… will affect our mission. »

« We won't search for her Michiru. »

« Haruka! »

« Listen to me. I know it's cold, but you know I'm right. I love Hotaru as much as you do. But we must find the talismans and the messiah first. Once it will be done, we will be able to stop Saturn. She won't awake and we'll get our daughter back. »

« What if she… »

« She won't die, they need her. We will save her as we will save the world. It is one reason more to fight for. »

That night, they didn't go right back home. They were still angry with Setsuna for knowing everything and let the enemy kidnap Hotaru. They drove to the port and calmly watched the ocean.

Their life became more intense. They dedicated themselves mostly to the fights. Their mission was what counted the most. They even made each other a promise: one wouldn't come and rescue the other if there was trouble, the survivor would run away and accomplish the mission.


	7. Return to Mugen Gakuen

_**Chapter 7 - Return to Mugen Gakuen**_

_Three months later_

« Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka… I remember well… You two got in big trouble five years ago and you dropped your studies, didn't you? » said Professor Tomoe.

« Yes. But now we're more mature, we've learned the importance of studies and we'd like to finish what we began here. » answered Haruka.

« That's… sudden. You two are older than most of our students. And I don't really understand your will to come here especially, despite all that you went through in this school. »

« We think this school corresponds better to our expectations than most. » said Michiru.

« But… Kaioh-san… Didn't you finished your studies at the age of sixteen or seventeen? »

« I did. But I'm willing to support Haruka. Despite, the formations you propose are different of what I did. And think about it. Haruka and I are quite famous, it would be good for your school. »

« Right… I think I can accept you both. »

A week later, Haruka and Michiru had joined Mugen Gakuen again. They were not truly interested in taking back their studies, but their investigations had lead them to the school. They were very surprised. The enemy's plan was probably on for longer than that. They had been in that school ignoring the evil that dwelled there.

« Right… So we're back in this awful place. I have the impression of regressing. » said Haruka as she brought her luggage in the big room they were going to share. Luckily there had been one fully empty ready for them.

« I have so much bad memories here… »

« There are good ones too… Remember our first time, it was in a bed like this one… »

« It sounds stupid, I mean… Look, we're twenty two and high school students again. »

« In that pretty uniform you'll look years younger. That could be a nice… game. You should put it on tonight… »

« Haruka! »

« What? »

« You're always thinking that way, aren't you? »

« I was joking! If I don't joke a bit you'll feel bad. Let's enjoy our time here a bit. »

« We're here to investigate. »

« I know. The mission comes first, but I won't let my couple relation fall apart for lack of sex. »

Michiru giggled, the first time in a long period.

Well… the next day she wasn't in the mood to laugh…

First, when she woke up, Haruka was gone, but she expected it. They had agreed they'd try to act normal and have activities like others students. Haruka would integrate the racing team and Michiru the swimming team. They'd play their instruments and Michiru would be part of a art class. But when she took her things and joined her new class, she found Haruka… flirting. Not many people had identified her as Haruka Tenoh, the famous F1 racer. They knew the name was the same, that she looked like her, but first, they thought Haruka Tenoh was too old for being in high school and second they all thought the transferred student was a man. Same for Michiru, people thought there might be a relation, that she was part of the same family. She looked so young in her uniform. And no one could ever imagine Michiru Kaioh joining a high school class.

Michiru passed next to Haruka and didn't even look at her. They had agreed they'd pass for good friends, not lovers. They didn't want people to suspect them. Haruka smiled. It was very amusing. She had the right to make Michiru jealous for once. This 'we're not dating' was really funny. It meant she could do whatever she wanted, flirt and all, during the day, and that she could have her Michiru for herself the night. The thought made her smile.

« The girl you were talking earlier looks nice. » said Michiru during lunch.

« Would you be jealous? »

« I'm not. She's a just a poor sixteen-year old. »

« Seventeen. Come on, admit you're jealous. »

« Why would I be? My dear friend. I have to go now, I have to meet with the art club, to know if I can get in. You'd better take care. You're so much older… You could be accused of sexual harassment on underage persons… »

« Hey! »

But Michiru was already gone. Haruka left not long after, girls were about to crowding her, and without Michiru to get jealous, it was not funny. She went outside for a walk. She had not missed those school grounds, not at all. And class was just stiffening to her. Suddenly someone caught her full attention, someone she was expecting to see, but not like that… A dark haired girl who was probably twelve or thirteen was sitting under a tree with a book. She looked pale and so alone…

« Hotaru! »

The little girl raised her head to look at who was calling her name. Haruka ran to her.

« Who are you? »

« Hotaru! You… Look at you… What happened to your body? You look so much older… »

« I always do. My father says it is because of my illness. I've always looked older. Who are you? »

Haruka's thought ran through her head. Hotaru was not remembering anything! She was glad Michiru was not there to see that.

« Tenoh Haruka… »

« Tomoe Hotaru. »

« Tomoe? »

« Yes, I'm the headmaster's daughter. »

« I… I see. »

« You're my idol. »

« Idol? »

« I used to watch your races. I'm not into motor sports, but I like you nonetheless, I just can't explain why. »

« Oh… So you know who I am? »

« Yes. »

« Please don't repeat it. I'd rather not people to know who I am. »

« That will be our secret. »

« Thanks… »

« I don't get why you are here though. »

« Oh… I wanted to come back to my studies, I never achieved them. »

« And reintegrate the racing team. I know you do not only race with bikes and cars. You used to belong to the racing team of this school. »

Hotaru coughed several times. It was an weirdly unhealthy cough and Haruka felt her heart pierce. She wondered how the enemy treated her. Not that well if you consider how thin, how pale she was. And those unhealthy coughs were not a good sign. At least she was alive. Haruka's thoughts were racing. Maybe she could kidnap Hotaru and bring her away from that evil school… But she supposed that it was totally filled with the enemy's soldiers. It would be risky for Hotaru, for Michiru and for her.

Suddenly she had an idea…

« Why do you stay alone like that? »

« Oh… I like being alone. I… I'm not like everyone else you see? »

« No… »

« I… I hurt people. I look nice and gentle, but at the end I cause troubles. »

« You think so? You don't look dangerous. »

« I don't understand myself. I think I should see someone… There are periods that are black in my memory, and I also don't remember anything from the past. I had an accident, three months ago, and I lost my memory… When you called my name like that… I wondered if you knew me… from before. »

« I think I do… »

« Really? »

The girl's face was enlightened by the first smile Haruka saw on her face since the beginning of the conversation.

« Yes… You see… I and my partner used to have a little daughter. She was five years old. You played with her once. Don 't tell that story to anyone. Your father would be mad. You were out of a house and you weren't allowed… If he knew he'd punish you. »

« I guess you're right… So you really know me? »

« Yes. »

« Was I already ill? »

« No, you were a really healthy girl. But what is that… Illness? »

« I don't really know. No one wants to tell me. But sometimes I loose my mind. And I have difficultly to breathe. I can't practice sports. »

« Ouch… »

Haruka wanted to punch someone right now. Suddenly a face crossed her mind… She knew the responsible! Professor Tomoe, the « father »… It had to be that! He had kidnapped for sure! So he was part of the enemy…

« Keiko-chan… It seems they found our trace because of you. You're not that useful. » said Professor Tomoe to the girl sitting in his office.

« But if I wasn't there, you wouldn't know that two of your old students are sailor senshi. And you would have accepted them without knowing the danger they represent. They are investigating… Now you can protect your secrets. You'd better take care of little Hotaru. They are here for her. Remember they are her… »

« Adoptive parents. I know. I hope you will stop them, or at least slow them down. Kaorinite failed and died. You don't want to suffer the same, I guess? You signed a pact. You were given power and despite you're a pitiful human you were able to join the five witches. »

« I am grateful. Thanks to you I can take a revenge. I won't fail. »

« I hope so. »

The girl left the office. Next class was gym. Michiru had forgot what it was like to change in lockers full of girls. She wasn't ill at ease, but Haruka's side glances to the young girls in underwear were driving her mad.

« Ouch! »

Everyone suddenly returned. Haruka was out of holding her side. Michiru had pinched her hard.

« Nothing… just a little… stitch. »

The other girls took back their chats. One inconvenient about gym was that now their whole class knew Haruka was a girl, which was a detail they hadn't think about.

« Was it necessary? » asked Haruka later as they were waiting for the teacher.

« Yes. Haruka, it was rude. You're much older now, I though you'd behave… »

« I behave! »

« No, you were staring. »

« Jealous? »

« NO!»

« Kaioh-san, you're disturbing my class. I think I'm gonna have to punish you. »

Michiru returned. The vision she had almost made her fall. If Haruka hadn't catch her, that's what would have happened. She quickly regained her composure.

« Keiko-san. Or should I say Kurosaki-sensei. I didn't think I would meet you here. »

« No formalities between us… Little Sky-fish. »

Michiru could feel Haruka's grip on her shoulders, she hadn't let go of her, she even had strengthened her grip at the sight of Keiko.

Keiko finally left them to address the whole class. That day they would have an initiation to all sorts of fighting sports.

« First… let's see kick boxing. Everyone please find a partner. I want pairs of two. Kaioh-san, Tenoh-san… Since you're newbies you'd better pair with other people, to get to know your class better. What about pairing with me, Kaioh-san? »

Haruka clenched her fists with silent anger as Keiko dragged Michiru with her. They began to fight. Haruka knew Michiru had took a few self protection class but it surely wouldn't be enough… After a second she saw from her corner of the gymnasium that it was not. Michiru was avoiding Keiko to the best of her ability like a beaten cat. Fear could be seen on her face.

Michiru hated to feel that way. If only she could transform and beat her. Her strength was greater when she was a senshi. But of course it was not possible. Keiko was attacking fiercely and it was hard to avoid her. She was quick and experience. But fear too was strong. Michiru was proud, she was a soldier, but she knew better than receive a punch or a kick from Keiko. She wasn't sure, but for her, Keiko beating her had been more painful than monsters hurting her. Maybe it was because she was weaker back then. Maybe because the emotional issues were different. But right she knew she'd not allow herself to take the tiniest hit. She would avoid. She'd keep her pride. She wouldn't be beaten, not again. Little by little, students gathered around them. Haruka was part of them. She deadly wanted to intervene, but knew that Michiru wouldn't forgive her. Suddenly Keiko's fist approached dangerously…

« Michiru! »

But the result was not was what expected. Michiru seized the arm and made her opponent fall on the back. It was not really a kick boxing technique, but at least she had done something.

Everyone returned to see a worried look on Haruka's face.

« _I told you they were lesbians… »_

_« Idiot, you didn't even know Tenoh-san is a girl! »_

_« He asked me for a coffee… »_

_« He's a she remember! »_

_« And after? It makes it all the more interesting! »_

_« Well… If I were you I'd drop the idea, if those two are dating this Michiru person could be dangerous to you… »_

Haruka stared at them and the bunch of girls shut up. After that, Keiko let go of Michiru and said that she could go with someone else. Michiru was exhausted. Haruka skipped partner to be with her.

« What is she doing here? » asked Michiru.

« I don't know… But wow, you've improved. »

« I won't let her touch me ever again. »

« Good spirit. Her presence worries me. »

« I have my own idea… I'm sure she kidnapped Hotaru. »

« What? No, I told you I thought it was Professor Tomoe. »

« Don't you get it? They ARE the enemy! Professor Tomoe AND Keiko! »

« Don't talk too loudly, Michi. Wait a second, it can't be. Keiko is human. »

« You think she is? »

« Well not in her own head but… »

« Haruka, I felt something weird coming for her. She's with them, I'm sure about it. »

« It can't be. »

« Don't you trust me? »

« I trust you but… Hotaru didn't mention her, she mentioned Professor Tomoe… Her father. »

« My poor baby… ill and without memory… They'll pay for that. »

« Yes, they will. »


	8. The talismans

_**Chapter 8: The talismans**_

Michiru was analysing the school data when Haruka approached her.

« Anything new? »

« Not really… I'm not very good at that… Computers… They make me sick. » said Michiru.

« I won't be any help… I do not use those things unless I really have to… »

« I… I got to see Hotaru. »

« You must have expected that. We've been here for two weeks now. And the school isn't so big. »

« Yes… But still… She's so… It's a shock. When I saw her the last time she was… a baby. She was just a little girl and now she's a teenager. And she looks so down… Do you remember how she was happy just months ago? Do you remember how it was before all this senshi crap entered our lives? »

« I prefer not think about the past. Now these are our lives. It's not great, but we have to cope with it. Hotaru has been kidnapped and we'll get her back before it's too late. »

« Haruka… You and I no all too well… That it _is_ too late. »

« I don't want to hear that. »

« But it's the truth. Either way… Now there are two options. She can become Saturn and destroy the world, or she can become Mistress nine and dominate the world with the enemy. »

« I said I don't want to hear that. »

Michiru was shaking slightly. She passed a nervous hand on her face to make her tears disappear. Haruka mustn't see her cry.

« So… How is this search for pure heart going. »

« I found several persons that could be targeted. »

« That's what is great about all that… We just have to follow the enemy to find potential bearers. »

« The problem is that our enemy is not very smart… »

Haruka smiled.

« Probably Keiko's leading the research. We'd better ask her to be more accurate. »

« And blow our cover? »

« I was joking. »

« An idea crossed my mind… I'm not sure you're gonna like it. »

« I'm listening. »

« What if… Usagi was one of the bearers? »

« Tsukino Usagi? »

« Yes… »

« It's… highly possible. She's sailor moon… and a princess… And she keeps scolding us, trying to reason us about our dirty duty. It fits perfectly… She's even too pure hearted if you want my opinion. »

« We should keep an eye on her. »

« I was thinking about something. We should talk to Chibiusa. »

« Why? »

« I wouldn't want her to cross Hotaru's path by accident. Imagine her reaction. »

« I can… You're right, but I'd rather send Setsuna. »

« Why? They never even met. »

« Setsuna talked to me… She knows the little princess. Better than we think. It seems that Setsuna is closer to the inners than we thought. She knows Usagi for a while and got close to Chibiusa since she's a baby… This little girl… She told me she was not feeling well after her father's departure. »

« Mamoru-san? But she looks so cheerful… She doesn't seem like she is in trouble or… »

« She is… She misses her father, she doesn't understand why he left. That's what Setsuna told me. The two of them were very close. We have been hard Haruka… I think she misses Hotaru as much as we do. We should have let them be together when they could. »

« It is too late for regrets… I begin to think our roommate is a bit too secretive. Can we really trust Setsuna? I mean… We saw Usagi and her together, and there was no hint… She hides things from us. And she's has a part of responsibility in Hotaru's kidnapping. I know we wanted to forget about that… But I have the impression that she's playing with us. »

« It's my opinion too. She's the senshi of the time, I'm sure she knows more than we think… If she told us everything we could achieve our mission quicker. »

« Haruka… »

Michiru had just felt a wave of power… A monster had appeared somewhere.

« Yes, I felt it. »

« When I think we were supposed to go to History class the afternoon… »

« Too bad… »

« I'm sure you're rejoicing yourself. But skipping class won't make you graduate. »

« I'll destroy this school before such a thing happen. »

They left the room and drove to the place they knew a monster had appeared.

As usual they found the inners already there. But a detail had changed… It seemed the method of the enemy was different. There was no monster after all… But a new witch. And Usagi had her heart out of herself, so had Minako and Chibiusa.

« Since when does the witches target three people at the same time? »

« It's a new one… I guess she's trying something new… »

« Michi! Look! »

« No way! Keiko! »

« I knew she was part of them… »

« But she never had powers! »

« Well… Now she does. »

Haruka and Michiru waited a bit to see if the pure hearts were going to change into talismans. They watched the fight… The Star Lights were pretty good as usual, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury were doing their best either, but it was not enough, as usual too.

« Do you think one day they will be able to manage a fight by themselves? » asked Haruka.

« I hope! Because as soon as we free Hotaru I don't care about the rest, we will just go on a cruise! » answered Michiru.

« They are too weak… I pity them. »

« You're a bit hard. »

« They are children who think they can handle adult business. They shouldn't interfere. It's our mission. »

« I agree with you on that point. But we need Sailor Moon. The enemy wouldn't disappear without her final blow, you know it. »

« I'm not sure about that. We're not giving everything, if we did we might defeat it completely. »

« Maybe… Well, I think they're really getting in trouble now. And Usagi, Minako and Chibiusa aren't the talismans bearers so… Why wouldn't we save the situation again? »

« Why not… I told you I didn't feel like going to History class today anyway. »

Haruka and Michiru jumped from their hiding place and stepped in the middle of the fight, suprising Keiko by their powerful attacks. But the witch avoided them.

« At last! I was waiting for you! »

« Really? Well… you will regret it… Didn't you wonder why your mates all died before accepting the job? » asked Haruka.

« I know… That's why I awaited you. I told the boss you were special and no one is better than me to handle the two of you. Haruka, Michiru… Oh sorry, should I say Neptune and Uranus. »

They glanced at each other in surprise.

« Didn't I tell you I'll kill you Michiru, you and her… »

« That's just great… Now I will have the privilege to kill you with my own hands. And no law will forbid it. » said Haruka, grinning.

« Haruka she knows about us it means her boss knows too… »

« I know, Michiru. It seems it will be time to break in and get our daughter back. »

« Haruka… »

« Sorry guys, you'll have to get out of this by yourselves, we have a date. »

Michiru suddenly got Haruka's plan and quickly turned to the three victims to place their hearts back then ran with her, leaving the others behind.

« At least they will be able to fight with the best of their possibilities. I don't like it… leaving them alone with that monster. »

« Keiko doesn't care about them. She will be after us. They are secure. »

« Probably… »

They were now arrived at the school, and back to their casual clothes.

« We must find Hotaru quickly. »

« I bet Keiko contacted her boss and that person hid her. »

« This boss is very certainly her father. »

Haruka sent her a hurt look.

« I mean biological father. You know I didn't mean… »

« Let's save our daughter. »

« Haruka we can't run blindly. We must have a plan. We're talking Hotaru… But not only… She has one of those eggs in her. She's partially one of them. This malediction will awake at one moment or another. »

« We'll get rid of it. I have a plan. We kidnap Hotaru and lead her to Setsuna, who will find a way to awake Saturn. »

« Are you kidding!!! It would destroy the world!!! »

« How do we know it? She might be reasonable… »

« I'd rather not count on that hypothesis. »

« Do you have a better plan? »

« Just kidnap her, to begin with. »

« Right… »

Haruka and Michiru must have been born under a good star… They were truly lucky that day. As they were debating on how to find Hotaru and kidnap her discretely, they heard coughs from the girl's bathroom as they passed by. They entered and found Hotaru on the floor and falling into unconsciousness at their sight.

« Wow… I wouldn't have thought it'd be so easy… » said Haruka, as Michiru ran to her daughter to examine her. Haruka took the unconscious and incredibly light body in her arms.

« Your Haruka-papa's here, little one. »

Haruka and Michiru walked away. There was no one in the corridors, which made things easy, too easy maybe.

« How did you get her? » asked Setsuna.

« An incredible luck. » answered Haruka.

« But I guess you already know, senshi of time. » added Michiru.

« I don't know everything, just what I want or need to know… And things weren't suppose to occur like that… »

« Do you have a problem with that? » asked Michiru.

« No… »

« Listen, we have to know if we can trust you. I know you won't tell us everything, but at least can you promise you won't give Hotaru back to them and that you will help us watch over her? » asked Haruka.

« Of course I will. Who do you think I am? »

« We also have another problem. What can we do against Mistress nine? It's obvious this monster is already inside her. »

« I don't know… Really. In fact… Maybe it's dangerous to keep her near. »

« She's our daughter, so she stays, Mistress nine or not. » said Haruka.

« Ok… »

They leant the girl in her own bedroom. Would she remind her past when she'd awake in the middle of her things? Haruka and Michiru were not that optimistic.

« We need you to watch over her. We can't protect her right now. We have a fight waiting for us. » said Haruka.

Outside of the house, the inners and the Starlights were waiting.

« We're here to give you a hand. » said Sailor Moon.

« We don't need you. You're too weak, and this is our fight. » said Michiru.

« Don't mess with us. » added Haruka.

« Maybe… Maybe Chibiusa could enter and have a talk with Setsuna. In fact… It would be interesting if all of you stayed. Our daughter is inside and she needs protection until we defeat our enemy. »

« How is Hotaru-chan? » asked Chibiusa, truly worried.

« In a very bad condition. Setsuna will explain you. »

« Mum, I want to stay with Hotaru-chan. »

« Ok… We… We'll stay. I know your daughter means the world to you… » said calmly Sailor Moon.

« Thanks. » answered Michiru.

« Do you think they'll be able to do something if the enemy comes? » asked Michiru.

« Sure… »

« Weren't you thinking they were weaklings? »

« I still do… But they are good people, I trust them. They'll do their best. »

« Hotaru-chan is not awaking! » said Chibiusa. Setsuna had explained her everything and she was desperate.

« Maybe Usagi or Kakyuu could do something… » proposed Mercury.

« Usagi? What do you think? » asked Rei.

« Odango? » asked Seiya.

The girl was nowhere to be seen.

Haruka and Michiru arrived at Mugen Gakuen at night. They found who they were searching for very quickly.

« You've been careless, Keiko. Your boss won't be happy with you for loosing his daughter. » said Haruka.

« You have no idea in what mess you are. Didn't you think it was easy? »

« Sure. We were waiting for you to come home but you didn't. » answered Michiru.

« I don't care about the little brat. By the way, I was the one to kidnap her in the first place. I'm supervising all what concerns you. »

« Here comes a time to put an end to that. I mean all those years I regretted I did not kill you when I learned what you did to Michiru. And you're telling me you kidnap my daughter? That she's suffering, ill, maybe dying because of you? You're giving me a second reason to kill you. »

« Your murder will make me win two things… Personal revenge, recognition of my boss… And an unlimited power. »

« You're dreaming. » said Michiru.

« Really? And if told you that I knew the identity of the bearers of the talismans since the beginning and that it is one reason for which I was hired? What if I told you I and my friends attacked innocent people to trap them? »

Haruka and Michiru truly were surprised. How could that girl, that witch know it? They had been searching hard, and she knew it from the start?

« Stop talking nonsense… If I follow you… Those persons can be the Star Lights or the inners. We already know that some of them aren't the bearers, so who?! » asked Michiru.

Keiko grinned.

« If I shoot one of you, will the other one jump and save the other… And if I told you you were the bearers… Would you kill each other for the sake of humanity? »

« We're not the bearers. We can't be. » said Haruka.

« You're mistaken. » added Michiru.

« I'm relieved, for a moment I thought you were a step ahead of us. Well… Maybe Michiru is a bearer since she's a real angel but…» said Haruka lightly.

In the blink of an eye, Keiko shot Haruka. Michiru didn't even think about it twice, she jumped on her and was shot in her place.

« Michiru!!! »

The pure heart exited her chest as Haruka held onto her tightly.

« Take it Haruka… Take it and save our daughter… Setsuna will help you. »

The pure heart crystal turned into a mirror with the symbol of Neptune at the back and Michiru fell into unconsciousness. Haruka couldn't let go. Michiru's life was going away. Michiru was dying in her arms. She was brought back to reality by a kick on her side that ejected made her fall and sent Michiru's body aside.

« Your turn, dear… »

Haruka had no strength left. She had not been fighting, she had not been hurt, but the vision of the body near her, dying, sounded like her own death. If this shine left the world, her shine would disappear too.

The gun was near her chest… Haruka wasn't paying attention, all she could see was the body of her beloved, still gracious even when dying. And suddenly Keiko was pushed aside and a blonde girl was at her place. Haruka saw the scene more than her brain took it in account. Usagi was fighting Keiko and was quickly joined by Seiya, Yaten, Mars and Jupiter. The others were probably home with Hotaru. If Haruka had been conscious of what was happening, she'd have seen a good fight. For once, they stood a chance. But Haruka didn't care about what was occurring around… Her hand had entered in contact with the cold gun… She pointed to her chest. She had known for long she was a talisman bearer. But if she had not told it, it was because she knew Michiru wouldn't kill her. And it was too early to get killed by the enemy. She had wanted to wait for two of the talismans to be united. But she already knew for a while her life would be taken away. She would never have guessed Michiru was a talisman bearer… She should have seen it, but her eyes had been blinded by love.

« You knew too… ironic, isn't it… Wait for me, Michiru. » she muttered. Sailor Moon turned to her. She tried to jump on her, she tried to stop her… But light invaded the room and Haruka's heart crystal appeared, then let place to a sword.

She gathered the bit of strength she had left she got close enough to her lover to be able to place her head on her chest, trying to listen to her very weak heartbeat, knowing each one could be the last. She intertwined their fingers and inhaled her scent a last time before collapsing.

Michiru opened her eyes a last time and saw the talismans floating above them and Haruka's body on hers, unconscious. She weakly passed her hand on Haruka's cheek then through her hair and let it there. She realised Sailor Moon was calling for them, in fact she was shrieking.

« It's a nightmare… » she thought.

She would have never thought Haruka had a talisman… No, she knew it for long, but had not wanted to admit it. She had hid herself the truth, ignored it. It was just logical. They were linked. But this was the worst scenery she could have imagined. For a while, she had hope both of them could get out of that. Take Hotaru back and run away forever. Haruka mustn't be dying now.

Her life sparkle of life went away like a rose petal blown by the wind.

Haruka suddenly awoke, feeling a warmth invading her… She understood her heart crystal was back. How could it be? Michiru… Where was Michiru? She felt her aura before seeing her next to her, awaking too. The grail was in front of them… Along with Setsuna.

When the situation became normal again, that is to say, after Haruka and Michiru had time to hold each other in relief for a long moment, they were explained that their fellow senshis had been able to make Keiko run away for now. Setsuna had made her appearance during the fight and had began the ceremony of the grail. She was the third bearer. Once the emotion was passed, at least as much as it could be, Haruka took the things in hand.

« We take the grail home. » she said.

« We still have to find the messiah. » added Michiru.

« From now on, you all must not interfere. It will become dangerous and complicated. » said Setsuna.

« Thanks for your help. » added Haruka, embarrassed.

The three of them disappeared.

Later that night, Haruka and Michiru were standing on the balcony, watching their daughter sleep inside her bedroom. The grail was on the bedside table.

« We aren't good soldiers, are we? » said Haruka.

« We're pitiful you mean. »

« No more secrets, promise? »

« Promise. »

« I just wanted to… Protect you. I knew you wouldn't have bear it if I had told you the truth. I knew it for long. »

« Our research was in vain. I knew it… Well I hoped we'd find the third one. Setsuna was not bearing it in her heart, I couldn't guess. »

« I don't really know if we could have killed an innocent person anyway. Maybe it's better that way. »

« We're not dead. I'm relieved. I thought I was living a nightmare when I saw your body on mine… And in a way… I'm sorry to say that… But I was relieved, for I knew you'd not regret me, you'd not cry over me since you'd be dead too. I want you to live, but above all, I want to be happy. »

« And happiness means being with you, in life as well as in death. »


End file.
